


Baked Goods

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You move into a new apartment building right next to a fire station where you can’t help but fall for the blonde woman you can see from your window most days.  In hopes of starting a conversation with you, you start to bring baked goods to the station.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 27





	Baked Goods

You had just moved into the apartment complex next to the local firehouse and you had a perfect view of it from your building. You liked living next to the firehouse, it made you feel safe, but you also liked being able to look down and see the firefighters working outside or playing basketball. **  
**

There was one member of the team you liked the best. She was blonde and had the best smile that you had ever seen. You were trying to work up the courage to go down there and talk with her, but you didn’t know if that was weird or not.

What would you even say?

“Hey I live in the apartment complex next door and I couldn’t help but spy on you from my window?” Yeah, that would go over real well.

Then the idea hit you.

You liked to bake and what better way to get to know the firefighters that lived beside you than innocently dropping off baked goods to them? You started digging through your recipes and going down a rabbit hole of recipes on Pinterest and cooking blogs. By the end of the day, you had amassed quite a bit of recipes to use.

You made a list and the next day you went shopping for supplies. When you got home with the bags laden with the ingredients you would need for your first baked good. You were going to start off easy at first and then work your way up to more complicated recipes. 

Sugar cookies were the easiest things to make and you had bought some cookie cutters in different animal shapes. As the cookies began to bake you got to work on the icing choosing summery colors and pastels. The timer went off and you pulled the cookies out and put the next set in and turned the timer to the right time.

You began decorating the cooled cookies and set them aside so that the icing had time to dry. It was almost dinner time when you had finished your task and you picked out the best ones and put them on a giant plate. Making sure everything was perfect you headed down and next door to the firehouse.

There was a man standing outside looking over one of the trucks when you approached. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face you when he heard you approaching. “Can I help you?” He asked.

You smiled sheepishly, “I, uh, live in the building there,” you pointed to your building, “and I just wanted to bring some cookies to you all.” You blew out a breath, “I figured I’d be neighborly and all that jazz.”

He chuckled, “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“Y/N Y/L/N, I’d shake your hand, but they’re a little full at the moment,” you chuckled.

“Here, I got ‘em.” He took the plate from you and motioned for you to follow, “Come meet the others, I’m sure they’d love to know who made these cookies for us.” You followed him inside and answered his questions about how long you’d been in the area and where you had come from. When you made it to the top of the stairs you could hear the voices of the others as they talked and did their evening routine. “Hey, we’ve got treats,” Bucky said as he held up the box.

“Score!” Scott and Sam jumped over the couch and took the box from Bucky shooting you smiles as they head to the kitchen tables where the others had gathered waiting for the surprise you had brought them.

“They’re just cookies,” you said as you and Bucky made it the last few feet to the table. “I just moved into the apartment complex next door and I thought I’d be nice and bring over some cookies for you all.”

You looked up to see Carol looking at you, a cookie in her hand. She smiled and bit into the cookie. The others were already moaning about how good the cookies were. You laughed and accepted one from Bucky. “Thanks for these,” Steve said. “I’m Steve, the captain.” He held out his hand and you shook it.

“Y/N,” you told them as they introduced themselves. “It’s really nice to put names to the faces. I can see you all sometimes from my window in the morning.”

“You’ve been spying on us?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You suddenly realized how that might have sounded, and yes you were spying on them because of Carol, but you didn’t want them to know that. “No! No, I’m not spying on you all,” you probably sounded less than convincing.

“I’m just messing with you,” Sam said. 

You relaxed a little, and soon were saying goodbye to them, not wanting to take up much more of their time. Carol said she would walk you out and the two of you headed back downstairs. “Thanks for the cookies,” Carol said. “It’s not every day some of us get baked goods like that.”

“It’s no trouble really, I love to bake,” you told her. The two of you stopped just outside your building, “I guess I’ll see you around Carol.”

She smiled softly, “Yeah, see you.”

In the mornings when you’d get up and start doing your daily routine you would peak out your window and see Carol down there doing some random task, and sometimes she would look up and catch you watching her. She’d wave and you’d awkwardly wave back before disappearing out of sight.

One day you were leaving your apartment building when you ran into Bucky on the street. He told you that the others had been moaning about wanting more of your cookies that was how good they had been. It made you feel good to know that they had enjoyed them and weren’t just saying that for your benefit.

You told him that there could be more in their future, and his face lit up with excitement before telling you bye and rushing off to work.

You went to the store that evening and decided to do something different this time. You got the ingredients for a pie and headed back to your apartment to start prepping. You knew when the others would be there and when their replacements would be working. They had off for a few days so you had time to get everything ready until their next shift.

When they came back you waited until they were all settled in before heading over. The door was unlocked so you headed up and announced yourself. Everyone greeted you excitedly, they couldn’t wait to see what you had brought this time.

The pie had gone over really well and you sat at the table with them to share a slice. Carol sat next to you and it seemed like she would find little ways to brush her arm against yours. Everyone noticed the looks the two of you would give the other when you both thought the other wasn’t watching.

It became a habit that once a week you would bring a new baked treat to their door and share it with them. They became your friends and you weren’t as nervous around them as you once had been. Steve even invited you out for drinks with the team one night.

It felt nice to be apart of their little group, and you got to meet even more of their friends when you went to the karaoke bar with them. You sat back with Carol and Bucky as Steve got up on stage and started to sing a horrible rendition of Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittney Spears. You and Carol were leaning against one another as you laughed at him.

“You know he’s going to make us sing next,” Carol said. “We’re over here laughing at him and he’s gonna want revenge.”

You snorted, “He can try, but he will not succeed.” She grinned and slung her arm over the back of your chair casually like she had done it a million times. You tried to keep your attention on Steve as he concluded the song. Bucky seeing what was happening quickly got up before Steve could call the two of you out for laughing. When you noticed that Bucky was up next you said, “Yeah! Go, Buck!”

Carol chuckled, “He’s just as bad as Steve is.”

“Is anyone on the team actually good at singing?”

“Sam and Natasha can belt out songs like the best of ‘em,” she told you. “And Scott’s not bad, but he just likes to be silly.”

Once Bucky was done he came off the stage but didn’t come back to yours and Carol’s table. Instead, he joined Steve to give the two of you some alone time. He knew you liked Carol and she liked you and he was hoping that something would come of it, but at the end of the night nothing did.

A month had passed since you had become friends with the local fireman and you had learned that it was Carol’s birthday in a few days. Scrambling you went and got the ingredients for a cake and called Bucky.

“I need your help,” you told him over the phone.

“I’m listening,” he responded, you could tell where he was but it sounded like some type of garage.

“I know Carol’s birthday is in a few days and I wanted to make her a cake, but I need some extra help with it. I’ve already got her favorite flavor of cake and her favorite icing. But I need an extra set of hands.”

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be right there,” he told you before hanging up the phone. He arrived ten minutes later and knocked on your door. “Tell me what I need to do,” he responded as he stepped inside.

“I need you to stir the batter while I add in bits of the candy pieces.” You had gotten colorful candy to represent a rainbow inside the cake. 

He began stirring as you added in the candy bits and then you poured the batter into three separate pans and popped them into your oven. You had Bucky keep an eye on them while you started working on the icing. Once the cakes came out you let them cool before Bucky helped you stack them and the two of you began icing them. You added some fondant designs of stars since Carol was into galaxies and universes and then stood back to admire your handiwork.

“We make a good team, Barnes,” you told him as you looked up at him.

“We sure do,” he responded. “I’ll head over around lunch to help you get this to the station in one piece. We’re throwing Carol a party.”

“Great,” you said as you walked him to the door. “Can’t wait.”

You spent the rest of the day nervous and excited for the following day, hoping that Carol would like her cake. When Bucky showed up at your door again you were a ball of nerves. He picked up the cake and the two of you headed to the fire station. The others made sure that Carol wasn’t in the room when Bucky and you entered. You wanted to get the cake set up and see the look on her face when she saw it.

You put the candles on top and lit them, then nodded at the others to let them know Carol could come in. When she did she paused and stared wide-eyed at the cake. You chewed on your lip, “Happy Birthday, Carol.”

She looked at you, her gaze softening as she walked over and pulled you into her arms. “I love it, thank you,” she whispered in your ear.

When she pulled away from you, she turned to her cake and pulled out her phone to take a picture saying that it was almost too pretty to eat. There were complaints that said that would be a waste of perfectly good cake which made her laugh. She did the honors and cut the first slice sampling it before anyone else. Her eyes closed and she moaned, you had outdone yourself once again.

The others quickly followed suit and told you how good it was. When everyone had a slice and was distracted Carol managed to pull you away and up to the roof of the building where you looked out over New York together.

“Thanks again,” she said as she set her empty plate aside. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” you told her.

She shifted and then took one of your hands in hers and said, “I really like you Y/N… as more than a friend.”

Happiness rose up inside you. For so long now you had hoped she would say that she liked you back and hearing the words made you feel giddy inside. Reaching up you brushed a kiss to her cheek, “I like you too, Carol.”

She relaxed, “Would you like to go out sometime when the others aren’t around us?”

“I’d love that,” you nodded.

“Great, I know the perfect spot for our first date.” She glanced back at the door. “We should probably get back inside before they come looking for us.” She started leading you back inside, never letting go of your hand. The others were still eating cake and noticed that Carol and you were now holding hands, but they didn’t comment on it. 

They could start teasing the two of you tomorrow when it wasn’t Carol’s special day.


End file.
